1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyor system, for example, a conveyor system used for agricultural mixers. In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a conveyor system used in a vertical-type feed mixer.
2. Discussion of the Background
Agricultural mixers are used for mixing hay and silage together with other nutrients including animal feed supplements and grains. The mixers are normally mounted on an undercarriage to be powered and pulled by a tractor, or mounted on a truck chassis to be self-propelled. The feed materials are discharged and fed to various livestock such as cattle and dairy cows. Sometimes the mixing of such feed includes depositing a whole round or square hay bale into the mixer and processing to the desired consistency before and during the mixing of the other feed ingredients.
In conventional feed mixers there are many different configurations including horizontal augers, reel type arrangements, and vertical augers. Each of these arrangements utilizes one or more augers to facilitate the processing of the various feed materials. When the feed materials have been mixed in the equipment, the resulting feed must be discharged into a feed bunk or other area suitable for the livestock to eat. Generally, these feed mixers utilize a conveyor system to transport the feed from the inside of the equipment to the bunk or feeding area.
In horizontal auger and reel type mixers where the mixer body is generally “V” shaped, an inclined conveyor is normally mounted to the mixer at one end, below the discharge opening. The conveyor can use augers, a chain and slat, or a belt arrangement to convey the feed materials away from the discharge opening.
In vertical auger mixers or “vertical mixers” where the mixer body is generally shaped like a cone, a front conveyor is commonly utilized. Conventional front conveyors are generally positioned horizontally, adjacent to a large discharge opening in the front of the mixer. The conveyor can sometimes slide to the left or right, to allow discharge on either side of the mixer. The conveyor is required to slide in order to extend outward away from the mixer far enough so that the discharging feed materials do not interfere with the tires. Sometimes these horizontal conveyor motors can run forward and backward, allowing feeding on either side without removing the conveyor. Often the conveyors are flat on both ends, and sometimes there is a second section that tips up. On conveyors that tip up at the ends, there is either a manual height adjustment for the angle of incline, or a hydraulic cylinder is used to change the incline angle.
A “dedicated hydraulic output,” sometimes termed a “hydraulic circuit,” is an output from a control valve or manifold of control valves which is used to pressurize or depressurize a hydraulic line that actuates a device. For example, a tractor is typically equipped with a hydraulic pump which pressurizes a manifold of control valves. Switches inside the cab of the tractor control each of the control valves. Each control valve is connected in series with a device such as a cylinder, valve, or hydraulic motor and causes pressurized hydraulic fluid to flow to the device when the control valve is opened. Thus, the operator of the tractor can selectively actuate various devices by opening and closing various control valves, and therefore, by controlling the dedicated hydraulic outputs.
The vertical auger mixer typically requires one dedicated hydraulic output to operate a discharge door cylinder. Another dedicated hydraulic output is required to operate the conveyor belt motor. A third dedicated hydraulic output is needed to slide the conveyor back and forth, and a fourth dedicated hydraulic output is required in order to independently incline the end of the conveyor. Normal tractors have two or three dedicated hydraulic outputs available if no extra dedicated hydraulic outputs have been added. Therefore, a disadvantage of known vertical auger mixer conveyors is that they require up to four dedicated hydraulic outputs to fully utilize a front conveyor assembly.
Another disadvantage of conventional front conveyors is that there is a certain amount of operator training and coordination required to be able to operate the three or four different dedicated hydraulic outputs accurately and efficiently while also operating a tractor.
Another disadvantage of conventional front conveyors is that they often are not capable of discharging from either side of the machine without a complete reorientation of the conveyor.
Another disadvantage of conventional front conveyors is that the height of the conveyor tip is often fixed, without adjusting means, which limits the flexibility of the equipment.